warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Contribution point
WarFlow CP Guide by notyourmom A lot of questions come up about contribution points (CP for short). What is CP? -CP are points given to your legion through various actions. These points are directed to level up different legion technologies. Early in a legion's life these include legion level and chance that on a levy silver will be donated to the legion. As the legion grows new technologies are added that CP can be given towards. How do I get CP? -There are 4 ways people can build CP for their legion. The earliest way to get CP for your legion is to donate silver to the legion. Every silver equals 1 CP towards the legion. To do so open up the legion tab, go to tech page, choose a technology, then donate silver. The second way to build CP is to donate gold (as i know little more then this I can't explain more). This is done the same way but can only be donated in large amounts though also gives very large benefits. The 3rd way to build CP for the legion is through Legionary Wars (LW). These wars are fought over farms on the world map. After the legion president sets up a war people can join the fight from 10 minutes after the start. After the war starts the 2 legions fight it out similar to the way the PvE events happen. Joining the Legion War donates 200 * Town Hall level if you win (half that if you lose). Each fight within the war one participates in donates an additional 200 * Town Hall level. IE a level 30 person fights in 3 fights (wins 1st and 2nd, loses 3rd) They would recieve 12000 for the combat they participated in. This CP goes towards whatever tech you have chosen to auto donate to. Even if you don't fight you still get CP * town hall *200 for being in the war The 4th and last way is auto donation. These come from legion techs levydon, Tradedon A & Tradedon B. you will know if levydon has worked as it will say +xxxxx silver +xxxxx silver to legion. This silver is put to whichever of the techs you set as autodonate (button lower right of each tech except one to which you are already auto donating) Tradedons are a little harder to track but they DO work. Chance of auto donate is dependant on the level of tech and each level adds about .2-.4% (no one is quite sure) Where does my CP go? CP can go towards whatever legion tech one chooses. To decide which you would like to donate to, one must go into the legion tech page, and decide a technology and click donate. Some legions have a particular tech they wish to increase (I.E legion level to reach 150 members for the quest). Ask around within your legion and see what direction others are going. Set this tech as your auto donate tech (select the tech and then hit the autodonate button). Thereafter, any time you participate in a LW or one of your levies donates silver to the legion this is the technology that the CP will go into. How do I track my CP? CP is very easy to track. To do so open up the legion page first, then click the members button at the top of the window. Your name should always be the 1st name listed. In the 2nd column will be Silver CP/Total CP. The number on the left is the amount of CP you have donated to your current legion. The number on the right is the amount of CP you have donated to all legions you have been in. What does CP do for me? CP on the surface doesn't appear to do any good for players. It isn't tracked on the main screen and without looking for it you can't see how much you have given. However, its benefits are great. As your legion levels up different tech's will start to benefit you. Some of these techs increase how good farms are for you or give benefits to amount of silver one can levy. Beyond these great effects the more CP one donates to the legion opposed to other members one can rise in the legion ranks. Accepting these ranks is also on the member's tab. Holding one of these ranks protects one's position in the legion. Donate enough CP to the legion and you can even take control of the legion (Helpful if your president decides to take off for a month). How much CP does donating gold get? 1 gold = 1000 CP so if you do the 100 upgrade its 100,000 CP 200 upgrade its 200,000 CP 500 upgrade its 500,000 CP 1000 upgrade its 1,000,000 CP 2000 upgrade its 2,000,000 CP 5000 upgrade its 5,000,000 CP 10000 upgrade its 10,000,000 CP